I'm Always Watching You
by justineshaw20089
Summary: Bella starts receiving strange letters that show up in her room but decides not to tell Edward. Suddenly, Bella goes missing. Will Edward be able to find her before its too late? R&R please!


Chapter 1

"You call that shooting?!" boomed Emmet. We were playing one of his PS3 games again. He always challenged me to video game battles but I lost every time.

"Shut up Emmet! You know I'm not good at this!" I yelled at him. Suddenly, my player was shot down and the "Game Over" screen came up. I threw the controller at him, knowing it wouldn't hurt him.

"Violence is not the answer little Bella" he chided. I stomped away towards Edward, leaving Emmet laughing in the background.

Edward was sitting on the sofa watching the news with Esme so I sat down in between them.  
"Sorry love, Emmet is just very competitive." He said. No kidding I thought as I stared at the television.

I started to get sleepy but I tried not to show it, I wasn't ready to go home. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward watching me, probably looking for signs of me being tired. As I fought against sleep I watched Alice changing the flowers of every vase in the house. I wonder what flowers she was putting in there, I can't recognize them…

"Bella, love you're tired. I'm going to take you home now." Spoke Edward. I suddenly realized that I fell asleep. Fantastic, I try to stay awake and I can't even do that. "Fine…" I said feeling defeated. With that, Edward got me my coat and I put it on. "See you tomorrow Bella" spoke Alice. "See you tomorrow." I replied as I walked out the front door to Edwards Volvo.

As we pulled into Charlie's driveway it was drizzling, great. "Give me thirty minutes to get ready before you come up." I asked Edward, "Sure thing love." Was my reply. I opened the door to Edwards Volvo and ran into my house.

"Bella?" spoke Charlie. "Yeah dad, how was your evening?" I asked as I put away my jacket. "It was alright, I worked overtime at work then came home and watched some games" he replied. "That's nice, well I'm going to sleep dad…night." I told him and he replied "Night Bells." as I ran up the stairs.

I took my shower and brushed my teeth as quickly as I could, I wanted to be done when Edward got here. After I brushed my hair I put on my trusty pair of sweats and walked into my room.

On my bed there was a letter, so I went to pick it up. I wonder who would be sending me a letter? I looked at the front of the envelope but all it said was,

To my dearest Isabella.

That's weird. Well I know it's not Edward, he knows I hate being called Isabella.

I opened the letter and read it.

"My Dearest Isabella,

We were meant to be, but that Cullen you are with got in our way. I see the way you look at me and I know you want me. It hurts me knowing that you are still with him even though you love me. It's time to face the truth Bella.

Your true love. "

Wow. Okay that is actually creepy. I need to tell Edward when he gets here. Wait; if I tell Edward then he will be in full protector mode. I shuddered remembering the times that Edward had Alice kidnap me even though she called it a "slumber party" so that I wouldn't go to La Push. I quickly shoved the letter into the drawer of my bedside table. So, it's someone I know that sent me the letter, and they obviously think that I'm in love with them.

I decided to open the window and wait for Edward to come. The cool night breeze felt good on my skin after my hot shower. After a few minutes I could barely make out a pale white shape moving towards my window.

I stood away from the window to give Edward room to jump in. As soon as his feet touched the ground he swept me up into his arms and into a kiss. The reaction I had was normal; my heart accelerated, I curled my fingers into his hair, and I pushed myself as hard as I could against him. Edwards's reaction was normal also; he chuckled at me and pulled away.

I gave him my sad face but he just laughed and said, "Bella, you love to push me." I gave up and led him to my bed to lie down. I lay under my blanket so I wouldn't get cold and he proceeded to kiss my head. I loved just laying here with Edward, it was so peaceful. I inhaled his scent as much as I could when we were like this. Before long my eyes became heavy and I drifted into a peaceful sleep, still being able to smell his marvelous scent.


End file.
